A number of studies are in progress to elucidate the effect of low dimensions on the theory of reaction rates. These are known to change the equations describing chemical kinetics since they inhibit complete mixing of reactants. Recent work has focussed on the short time behavior of the reaction A+B=C in one dimension. We have developed a perturbation theory of the short time behavior of the reaction kinetics that predicts the rate of increase of the reaction rate. Concurrent experiments on this reaction are currently undertaken at the University of Michigan. An international meeting on non-classical reaction rates was held at NIH this year, the proceedings of which will be published as a special issue of the Journal of Statistical Physics. Work is continuing on properties of the telegrapher's equation in the presence of boundaries, motivated by work in our laboratory on quasi- elastic light scattering. Solutions to the relevant equations have been found in the presence of traps.